RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 22
"Yeah." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar pulled herself onto a rock in the middle of the stream. She looked around, shivering. I'm suck! --- Oilpaw patted the ground. ---- Meadowbee and Darkfrost went hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Off to the gathering. Cinderblaze....Sahhireeart...Birdsong...Creekpaw and Pumpkinpaw and Oilpaw.......Darkfrost...Stormriver.." COme on" Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raced towards Stoatscar, picking up the scent that she was in danger. Swirling around, he leaped onto his paws, and grabbed her scruff. "Hold on!" He yowled, slowly pulling her to the surface. Sapphireheart padded towards Sparkstorm, her ears flattened. "Sparks, we.. need to talk." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Then he can come to the gathering too, we need to go." Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart flicked an ear, her gaze trailing out of camp. "Alright.." She murmered, flattening her ears in disappointment. "Let's go." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar gasped when Mossypebble pulled her onto dry land. She sat there gasping for air. "Thank you!" she said in gasps. --- Dakrfrost shook her head at Wolfstar. "Sorry, leaving camp with Meadowbee." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Very well. Sharpstone can come instead." Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "You're welcome," Mossypebble rasped, shaking the water off of his fur. "Let's get you back to camp." Sapphireheart padded out of camp beside her brother. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "This place is awesome bro and sis!" Creekpaw mewed at the gathering. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah it is!" Oilpaw squeaked. "Chestnutpaw's here!" ---- Stoatscar nodded and rose to her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart shifted uncomfortably, afraid of how her brother would react to her and Sharp becoming mates. ''He'll probably freak out and try to kill him.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Hi Chestnutpaw! You know Oilpaw, this is Pumpkinpaw. She is trying to be cool!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Um... yeah... I've heard about you." Chestnutpaw meowed, rolling her eyes. "Is it bad to really want to push someone into a tree?" Oilpaw asked suddenly to Creekpaw. ---- Stoatscar tripped, her leg was hurt from getting hit by a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Who do you want to slam into a tree?" Creekpaw aksed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shocked, Mossypebble lowered himself to the ground, catching Stoatscar with his paws. "Woah, be careful!" He yowled, concern flashing in his eyes. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Myself." Oilpaw meowed. --- Stoatscar pulled away. "I'm fine." she said softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble lowered himself to the ground, blinking. "You sure?" He asked flatly. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I want to." Oilpaw meowd. "I wonder what it feels like..." --- Stoatscar struggled to her paws. "Ye-" she cut off as she fell on Mossypebble's shoulder. "Nope." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Bad idea." Creekpaw mewed. 00:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble grunted and fell face flat onto the floor, gazing away in embrassment. He lifted her up onto his shoulder, and padded back to camp and laid her down. "Don't worry, I'll get the medicine cat and everything will be alright." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Aw..." Oilpaw grunted. Chestnutpaw shifted. "I've got to go..." ---- Stoatscar blinked for a replie. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "So, Pumpkinpaw wnat to play?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble called out the Medicine Cats name, and laid by Stoat's side until she/he came. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Smokestorm padded into the den with herbs and fixed Stoatscar's leg, then left. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Do you?" Creekpaw aksed Pumpkinpaw. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:55, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble watched Stoatscar and purred, glad that she was healed. "You gave me quite a scare back there," He meowed half-jokingly. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:55, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Punpminpaw simply continued to fume, sinking her claws into the earth. "I'm not trying to be cool, I'm trying to fit in, but you two went let me! Ugh, you're such an embarrassment!" Hiding, the torbie stomped off .Silverstar 00:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Following his sister, Creekpaw stopped. "Look, I....I'm sorry...." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Punpkijpaw flattened her ears and looked away. "Forget it, you're only going toto embarrass m more."Silverstar 01:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I'll leave you alone." Creekpaw mewed, padding off. 01:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw remained where she stood, looking extremely bitter and troubled.Silverstar 01:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC)"So....Catch you later!" Creekpaw mewed, running off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) His sister said not a word.---- Foggypww was constantly running into things and cats.Silverstar 01:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Oilpaw!" Creekpaw mewed. 01:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "'scuse me, p-pardon me!!" Foggypaw found herself squeaking it these words endlessly, plopping into the ground as ave ran into a cat.Silverstar 01:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "That is okay." Creekpaw mewed. 01:12, November 25, 2015 (UTC) The tiny StormClwn medicine catcat apprentice shook her head as her eyes burned, despite cats being unable to cry. "I-II-I take it anymore!"Silverstar 01:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC)' "What? It is fine, what Clan are you?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "No, it's not fine, I can't see anything, I'm just a moving obstacle...I'm from StormClan."Silverstar 01:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks again! one more time I get into a werck and I'm dead for sure!" Stoatscar mewed. ---- "Hi! I'm Oilpaw!" Oilpaw mewed to Foggypaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw flinched in surprise. There waswas another! "O-oh, hi...where are you?"'Silverstar' 01:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm next to you, on your right." Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, try using your secont." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (In case you guys missed it,I will be offline for the weekend) Foggypaw turned slightly, blinking her foggy eyes. "I'm Foggypaw! And it's hard to smell, tho many scents."'Silverstar' 01:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cool name, OH try using a stick!" Oilpaw mewed. "You could tap it along the ground to find your way!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" MEwed Creekpaw. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Creekpaw," Oilpaw nudged Creekpaw. "You've got someone staring at you." he pointed to a pretty brown she-cat from the edge of the clearing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "huh?" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "TURN YOUR HEAD." Oilpaw hit himself in the face with a paw. "There!" he pointed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "oh.." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Go talk to her." Oilpaw pushed him closer to the she-cat, who noticed they saw her and turned away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What? But I just became an apprentice!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "She wants to be your friend!" Oilpaw chirped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "But....um....okay." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "GO!" Oilpaw shoved him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "hi." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." the apprentice meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What is your name?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Brightpaw." the she-cat meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:56, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "AND I'M OILPAW!" Oilpaw suddenly sprang out of no where and screamed. Brightpaw stared at him. "Okay... i have to go...." she said turninf away and crept to her clanmates. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Dude...." Creekpaw mewed. 02:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I'm insane." Oilpaw said proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:01, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Ummm...." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Are you jealous?" Oilpaw said with a threat in his eyes but with a playful glint. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:05, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "No." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Good. You should be though." Oilpaw meowed and began to back away into the shadows but tripped and fell on his back, her sprang up and kept backing away. "I meant to do that." he whispered as he faded behind a bush. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Ready to start?" Wolfstar asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) The leaders nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:11, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "SO, I will start. Morningkit Duskkit and Riverkit are three new Clan kits, Creekit is Creekpaw, Pumpkinkit Pumpkinpaw and Oilkit Oilpaw. He lost two cats. Fawnheart...and..a-and Dewbramble. Prey is good." Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart flecked his tail when he heard the medicine cat died. "Did he have an apprentice?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Umm....that is......" Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) He flipped his tail. "So you have no medicine cat?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Well..." WOlfstar mewe. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart glanced at Vinefur. Vinefur looked confused for a moment then jerked. "Oh! I can change Clans for a little while and be your medicine cat until a kit steps up." Vinefur meowed, looking to his leader who nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:21, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sure?" WOlfstar mewed. 02:23, November 25, 2015 (UTC) The leaders looked at each other, trying to figure out who goes next. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "So, Wolfstar is a derp. A good derp though, she's awesme!" Creekpw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Stormriver will be an awesome derpy leader." Oilpaw purred. ---- the leaders seemed to be fighting over who went next. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) The leaders settled it, letting Fernstar speak, it was his first gathering as a leader so he spoke awkwardly. "Quillstar died and I am now leader with Starkclaw as my deputy.We have two new warriors, Tanglelight and Shadowstreak... thats all." he meowed and stepped back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar then stepped forward, taking in a breath. "All is well in StormClan, Foggypaw...Is our new medicine cat apprentice."'Silverstar' 02:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "So, anyone else or can we go home?" Wolfstar asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 12:55, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Glancing up at the moon, Creekpaw screamed. And ran in circles. "It's back! It's moon! The moon is normal color, it's back! It's back!" He shook his brother. "Oilpaw! OIlpaw! Oilpaw! Oilpaw! Oilpaw! Look! Look!Look! Look! Look! " Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "THE MOON IS NORMAL!" He screamed. 17:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "It is? GREAT!!!!" Oilpaw screeched and ran around. "I think we can go now." Stormriver mewed to Wolfstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:12, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (Should I have Batsong share the news about Rosestar? Or is that plot getting cancelled...?) Sapphireheart locked her gaze on the ground, exhaling a heavy breath moments later. "Sparkstorm... Me and Sharpstone... we're mates." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 17:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) (I don't know still) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "That means dad will come back!" Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe him and Mom will become mates again?" Oilpa mewed hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe" 17:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "But I do not think so." Creekpaw mewed. 21:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why not?" Oilpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sine the two seemed.....I do not know....just...like....." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What? they seemed fine before Dad broke up with her." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "But it seems like mom is not the kind of cat who would get back together with a cat." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "But that would be nice if they did get back togther, right dude?" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:45, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah dork." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Dork?" Creepaw asked Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:47, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Blue." Oilpaw answered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "huh?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Oilpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "What is dork? And who is blue?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Your a dork and blue is blue." Oilpaw stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:56, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cool, dude. And why am I a dork?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:58, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Your a swag dork." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, swag and dorks are oppisties!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "A ''swag dorks awesome though." Oilpaw pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 22:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "True, man." Creekpaw agreed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Home everyone, walks with your sibings, mentors or anyone. Let's go!" WOlfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff